


Die unglaublichen Abenteuer unserer Helden in der Pegasus-Galaxie

by Sinaida



Category: Stargate Atlantis
Genre: Crack, Deutsch | German, Gen, Humor, Post Season 5, Team-fic
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-05-25
Updated: 2012-05-25
Packaged: 2017-11-06 00:12:17
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,754
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/412588
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sinaida/pseuds/Sinaida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Das Leben unserer Helden in der Pegasus-Galaxie ist oft noch viel unglaublicher, als man so glauben mag. Und oft haben wir "Erdlinge" mehr Durchblick, was das angeht, als die Betroffenen selbst. Das muss auch Sheppards Team bei der neuesten Mission feststellen ...<br/></p>
            </blockquote>





	Die unglaublichen Abenteuer unserer Helden in der Pegasus-Galaxie

**Author's Note:**

> Diese Story ist im Rahmen einer Challenge beim Stargate-Project-Forum zu diesen Vorgaben entstanden: _Folgende Wörter sollen in der Geschichte enthalten sein: Blumenstrauß, Kuchen, Ritual!_  
>  Schreibt eine Geschichte über eine Mission auf einem anderen Planeten, SG1 oder SGA ist egal, die folgendermaßen anfängt:  
> "Der Ereignishorizont schloß sich mit einem leisen Geräusch hinter ihnen. Die Sonnen schienen von einem blau-violetten Himmel, den nur einzelne Wolkenfetzen zierten. Sie waren erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als plötzlich..."
> 
> Vielen Dank an [](http://patk.livejournal.com/profile)[](http://patk.livejournal.com/)**patk** für’s superschnelle Beta.

 

 

 

_Der Ereignishorizont schloß sich mit einem leisen Geräusch hinter ihnen. Die Sonnen schienen von einem blau-violetten Himmel, den nur einzelne Wolkenfetzen zierten. Sie waren erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als plötzlich ein leises Summen die Luft um sie herum erfüllte. Ein Schwarm wunderschöner, goldener Schmetterlinge kreiste über ihnen._

_„Oh, wie herrlich“, jauchzte Teyla, die bildhübsche Athosianerin, als sich eines der kleinen Insekten genau auf die Nasenspitze ihres Sohnes setzte, den sie auf dem Arm trug._

_„Wassn…?“, nuschelte Dr. McKay und schob sich hastig einen großen Löffel seines Schokopuddings-To-Go in den Mund. Ungeschickt fiel er auf seinen Hintern, als er versuchte, einen Schmetterling abzuwehren, der ihm den letzten Rest seines Desserts rauben wollte. „Oh nein!“, klagte er, tastete nach seiner Gesäßtasche und holte mit verzweifelter Miene die krümeligen Überreste eines Kuchens hervor. „Das war der allerletzte! Was soll ich jetzt nur tun? Was soll ich essen? Ich werde sterben!“ Damit legte er sich ins Gras und schloss die Augen._

_Ronons imposante Muskeln spannten sich, als er seinen Blaster hob und einen Warnschuss in die Luft abgab um die Schmetterlinge zu vertreiben. „Könnten mit den Wraith verbündet sein, die Viecher“, knurrte er._

_„Hey, immer cool bleiben, Leute“, sagte Lt.Col. John Sheppard, der Teamchef und gut aussehende militärische Leiter von Atlantis, mit verwegenem Lächeln, während er achtlos über McKays leblosen Körper hinwegstieg. „Die sind friedlich.“_

_„Ja, John“, piepste einer der Schmetterlinge mit dünnem Stimmchen und flatterte direkt vor Sheppards Gesicht auf und ab, bevor er sich zu Boden sinken ließ. Eine Wolke aus silbrigem Glimmer-Glitzer umgab das Tier und plötzlich verwandelte es sich in eine wunderschöne, junge Frau mit langem, goldenem Haar. Sie lächelte John verführerisch an, klimperte mit dichten, lackschwarzen Wimpern über meerblauen Augen und sagte mit sanfter, melodischer Stimme: „Ich bin ein Werschmetterling und mein Name ist Kxirtrihetgyxxh, aber du kannst mich Susi nennen.“_

_Sheppard starrte sie nur an, offensichtlich völlig gefangen von so viel Schönheit und Anmut._

_Sie zwinkerte ihm zu, nahm ihn bei der Hand und sagte: „Folge mir in mein Gemach, oh John, denn du bist der Auserwählte. Ich habe schon viel von deinen Großtaten in dieser Galaxie gehört, oh John, und ...“_

„Stopp!“, fiel Rodney John mit gequältem Gesicht ins Wort. „Oh, mein Gott! Hör sofort auf zu lesen. Das ist grauenvoll, das ist …“ Rodney holte tief Luft und suchte nach einem Wort, das dem Grauen dieses Machwerks gerecht werden konnte. „Grauenvoll“, wiederholte er schließlich. „Wirklich, wirklich gr …“

„Mir gefällt’s“, unterbrach John ihn und grinste Rodney über den Monitor des Laptops hinweg an. „Warte, es wird noch besser, nämlich …“

„Danke!“, wehrte Rodney ab und hob die Hand. „Kein Bedarf an deinem Liebesabenteuer mit einem Werschmetterling namens Susi.“ Er schauderte.

„Die Verfasser dieser Geschichten haben offensichtlich sehr viel … Fantasie“, bemerkte Teyla mit einem Lächeln, das gerade noch diesseits von verächtlich war

„Ich schieß nie in die Luft“, warf Ronon ein und trank einen Schluck von seinem Bier. „Keine Herausforderung.“

„Eben, völlig unrealistisch, dieses ganze Szenario.“ Rodney musterte Sheppard herausfordernd, der ihm an dem kleinen Tisch in dessen Quartier gegenübersaß und offensichtlich schon in das nächste Machwerk vertieft war. „Und reine Zeitverschwendung, sich damit zu befassen“, fügte er etwas lauter hinzu, als John nicht reagierte. Wieso nur, verbrachten sie das, war früher einmal der Filmabend des Teams gewesen war, jetzt mit dem Lesen dieser abstrusen Lektüre, die mit erschreckender Regelmäßigkeit per Datenübertragung von der Erde hier eintraf?

Rodney seufzte. „Ernsthaft, das ist jetzt die – lasst mich nachdenken – vermutlich tausendste Erzählung zu dem Thema „Die unglaublichen Abenteuer unserer Helden in der Pegasus-Galaxie“, seit der Deklassifizierung des Stargate-Programms und in 50 Prozent der Geschichten wird Sheppard entweder von dem sexy Alien vernascht, oder von dem fiesen Bösewicht fast zu Tode gefoltert, während ich ausschließlich jammere und eine Mischung aus der kleinen Raupe Nimmersatt und Mr.Bean bin.“

Das Hauptthema der anderen 50 Prozent dieser Geschichten wollte Rodney am Liebsten so schnell wie möglich wieder vergessen und schon gar nicht erwähnen.

„Mr. Bean redet weniger“, warf Ronon ein und nahm sich eine Handvoll Popcorn. „Aber die anderen Geschichten mir dir und …“

„Nein, nein, nein, das ist nicht der Punkt“, unterbrach Rodney ihn hastig. „Es ist einfach unrealistisch. Ich meine, ich bin der wissenschaftliche Leiter dieser Expedition, bin seit über fünf Jahren in diesem Team und in diesen … diesen ‚Geschichten’, bin ich nichts weiter als der tollpatschige Vielfraß, der fünfmal am Tag das Leben der ganzen Expedition auf’s Spiel setzt.

„Ja, wirklich seltsam, dabei wissen diese Autoren hier nicht einmal etwas von Doranda“, sagte Sheppard abwesend und scrollte weiter.

„Wie amüsant“, bemerkte Rodney und schoss ihm einen finsteren Blick zu.

Sheppard sah kurz auf. „Hey, Rodney, es sind nur Fantasieerzählungen, okay, nicht die Wirklichkeit. Außerdem kommst du nicht in allen so schlecht weg. Hier …“ John überflog ein paar Zeilen. „In dieser hier, beispielsweise, opferst du dich für uns alle.“

„Also bin ich dann tot? Fantastisch.“

„Aber ein Held“, sagte Ronon grinsend.

Toter Held - natürlich, für ihn vermutlich das Lebensziel schlechthin.

„Es scheint mir etwas … eigenartig zu sein, dass die Bewohner der Erde annehmen, ich würde Torren mit auf Missionen nehmen“, warf Teyla Stirn runzelnd ein und nahm sich eine für sie ungewöhnlich große Menge Popcorn aus der Schüssel, die zwischen ihr und Ronon auf dem Sofa stand. Anscheinend neigte auch Teyla manchmal zum Frustessen. „Würden irdische Mütter ihre Kinder solch einer Gefahr aussetzen?“

„Ein weiterer Beweis: Völlig unrealistische Szenarien, genau“, bekräftigte Rodney.

„Sie nehmen ihre Kinder mit in Einkaufszentren“, gab Sheppard zu bedenken und schauderte.

„Das ist leider wahr“, musste Rodney zustimmen. „Dennoch: Unrealistisch. Mal abgesehen davon, dass es keinen Schokopudding-To-Go gibt.“ Er konnte einen leicht bedauernden Unterton nicht unterdrücken. „Und wann waren wir das letzte Mal auf einem Planeten, mit blau-violettem Himmel und niedlichen, bauschigen Wattewölkchen, hm? Alles was wir sehen ist Dschungel, oder Matsch, oder Regen, oder Wüste, oder …“

„Wir sollten jetzt wirklich den Film ansehen, den Rodney ausgewählt hat“, unterbrach Teyla ihn. Erstaunlich, denn sonst stimmte sie seiner Auswahl nie zu. Aber die Geschichte, die sie letzte Woche gelesen hatten, in der Kanaan gleich im ersten Satz beim Tapezieren seines neuen Quartiers von der Leiter gefallen und sich das Genick gebrochen hatte, schien sie wirklich mitgenommen zu haben. Überhaupt hatte Kanaan eine erschreckende Tendenz schon bald zu Beginn dieser Geschichten das Zeitliche zu segnen. Außer in den 50 Prozent über die Rodney jetzt definitiv nicht nachdenken würde.

Ronon beugte sich etwas vor. „Hey, Sheppard, ist diesmal wieder eine mit dir und McKay dabei?“ Er grinste dreckig. „Du weißt schon.“

Und da waren sie – die anderen 50 Prozent.

„Vielleicht ist wieder eine dabei, in der du Liebesgedichte schreibst und früher auf Sateda Literaturkritiker warst, hm? Das wäre doch außerordentlich amüsant“, stichelte Rodney.

Ronons Augen verengten sich für einen Moment zu schmalen Schlitzen, dann wandte er sich erwartungsvoll wieder Sheppard zu.

„Das ist anatomisch ganz bestimmt nicht ...“, murmelte der gerade selbstvergessen. Seine Ohren glühten in zartem Pink.

„Oh Gott, was denn jetzt? Ein Fruchtbarkeits-Ritual in einer Pegasus-Hippie-Kolonie?“ Rodney rollte die Augen. „Habe ich dich auf einen Altar gefesselt und …?“

„Nein, die hier ist mit mir und … ähm … Teyla und … wow!“ Jetzt waren nicht nur die Ohren rot.

Rodney horchte auf. „Teyla und du?“

„Ich möchte Rodneys Film sehen. Jetzt!“, befahl Teyla.

„Ähm, warum denn, Teyla, vielleicht sollte Sheppard doch noch etwas …“

„John“, Teylas Lächeln glich plötzlich dem Zähnefletschen einer Raubkatze. „Vielleicht gibt es eine Fortsetzung dieser Erzählung, die wir vor zwei Wochen gelesen hatten. Die, in der du dich dreimal am Tag mit Rodney in einem Wandschrank vergnügt hast, denn sie …“

„War völlig, völlig unrealistisch“, vervollständigte Rodney den Satz mit erhobener Stimme.

„Was?“, fragte John und hob die Augenbrauen. „Das ‚dreimal am Tag’?“ Er zuckte mit den Schultern. „Nicht wirklich.“

Rodneys Augen weiteten sich. „Ernsthaft, du …? Dann sah er Sheppards Grinsen. „Oh, haha!“ Er verschränkte die Arme und reckte das Kinn. „Ich meinte dieses ganze Szenario. Du, ich, Wandschrank.“

„Gibt keine Wandschränke auf Atlantis“, stimmte Ronon zu.

„Jajaja, das auch“, winkte Rodney ab. „Aber – ihr wisst genau was ich meine. Und es … es schadet meinem Ruf. Bei den Frauen. Wenn sie denken, dass ich und Sheppard …“

„Rodney, du bist mit einer sehr …“ Teyla stockte kurz. „Sehr netten Frau verlobt. Es sollte dich nicht berühren, was andere Frauen denken“, sagte sie mit leichtem Tadel in der Stimme.

„Richtig, danke, Teyla, ein sehr guter Punkt.“ Rodney hob einen Zeigefinger. „Völlig unrealistisch, denn - ich bin verlobt. Mit einer Frau. Und sehr glücklich. Glücklich verlobt.“

Zweifelnde Blicke aus drei Augenpaaren trafen ihn.

„Überaus, _überaus_ glücklich“, bekräftigte er. „Außerdem …“

Sein Headset summte aufdringlich.

Unwirsch öffnete Rodney den Kanal. „Was?“, schnappte er gereizt.

Die Stimme seiner – im Moment eindeutig nicht glücklichen – Verlobten drang an sein Ohr. Er schluckte. Auch wenn es mehr ein starkes Knistern als verständliche Worte waren – er sollte diesen speziellen Kanal wirklich einmal überprüfen – der Tonfall war nicht misszuverstehen. Aber – ha! – war das nicht ein Beweis für ihr wirklich inniges Verhältnis, dass er nicht einmal verstehen musste, was sie sagte, um sinnvoll antworten zu können?

Er bedachte seine drei Zuhörer mit einem überlegenen Lächeln. „Oh, du bist es, was für ein Zufall, ich habe gerade von dir gesprochen“, sagte er und wusste sofort, dass es ein Fehler war, als das Knistern, das aus dem Headset drang schrill-entrüstet wurde.

Mitleidige Blicke aus drei Augenpaaren trafen ihn. Rasch stand er auf, wandte sich von den neugierigen Ohren seines Teams ab und sagte leise: „Nein, nein, nichts Wichtiges, ich meine, natürlich ist es wichtig, also, du bist wichtig, für mich, aber …“

„Xrxkkx … wo …?“

„In Sheppards Quart…“

„XXXRR … ALLEI… RXXRRR?“

„Nein, nein, Teyla und Ronon, sind auch …“

„Xrrx … wieder?“

„Was heisst ‚schon wieder’? Gestern, das war – gut – das war auch eine Teambesprechung, aber …“

„Xrrx …br mich?“

„Nein, ich rede nicht mit ihnen _über_ dich, ich rede …“

„Xrrxx … be kein Wort!“

„Wie? Oh, bitte, sei doch nicht albern, das …“

„WAS??“

„Neinneinnein, warte, ich … ich hab das nicht so gemeint, natürlich bist du nicht albern, keineswegs. Oh, Gott, jetzt habe ich wieder etwas Falsches gesagt, tut mir leid, ich …“ Er sank in sich zusammen und ließ den Strom an Knistern, und Knacken, unterbrochen von anklagenden Wortfetzen über sich ergehen, bis sein Stichwort fiel: „Xrrx … Minuten da!“

„Okay, in zehn Minut…“

„XRX … ünf!“

„Gut, gut, gut in fünf …“

Mit einem pfeifenden Knacken unterbrach sie die Verbindung.

„Wir sprechen uns noch“, sagte er herrisch in den toten Kanal. „McKay, Ende.“

Er drehte sich zu seinen Teamkameraden um, die alle im selben Moment, wie auf Kommando, mit dem Studieren des Inhalts der Popcornschüssel, beziehungsweise mit dem nächsten pseudo-literarischen Machwerk beschäftigt waren.

Rodney räusperte sich und sagte so würdevoll wie möglich: „Ich gehe dann jetzt.“

Sheppard nickte ohne vom Laptop aufzublicken und meinte mitfühlend: „Ich hätte hier übrigens eine Geschichte, in der deine Verlobte von Flugsauriern entführt wird und ein paar Monate unter sehr primitiven Verhältnissen mit Pegasus-Widder-Hirten in der Wildnis lebt. Es passiert ihr nichts wirklich Schlimmes, aber sie erkennt dann, was sie an dir hatte und …“

Rodney rollte die Augen. Natürlich, in 95 Prozent _aller_ Geschichten fand seine Verlobung aus den kuriosesten Gründen ein tränenreiches, dramatisches oder blutiges Ende. Und was die Absurdität dieser Gründe anging, schienen sich die Autorinnen (denn diese speziellen Machwerke stammten fast ausschließlich von Frauen) gegenseitig einen ‚Wer schafft es das unrealistischste Szenario zu kreieren’-Wettkampf zu liefern. „Lass mich raten: Es ist dann aber zu spät, weil ich inzwischen eine Tochter mit Zelenka habe, der in einem der 20.000 versteckten Labore hier in Atlantis, die alle nur auf Entdeckung warten, durch ein Antikergerät in eine Frau verwandelt wurde, hm?“

„Nein, nicht ganz. Es ist Beckett, er bleibt ein Mann und ihr habt Drillinge. Sind sogar eure biologischen Kinder, die du … ähm … ausgetragen hast, dank eines Geräts, das Zelenka in einem … huh …“ John runzelte die Stirn, „in einem Wandschrank gefunden hat und …“

Rodney floh aus dem Raum, noch bevor John den Satz beendet hatte, denn auf dessen Ende war er wirklich nicht erpicht, vielen Dank. Außerdem blieben ihm noch vier Minuten, um zu verhindern, dass sich sein Familienstand von „glücklich verlobt“ zu „geschieden bevor verheiratet“ verbesserte. Und diesen Triumph würde er Jeannie nicht gönnen.

 

***

Als Rodney am nächsten Morgen gähnend und sieben Minuten nach der vereinbarten Zeit im Gateraum eintraf, warteten lediglich bereits John und Ronon auf ihn. Dass Teyla sich ebenfalls verspätete, war ungewöhnlich.

John musterte ihn: „Lange Nacht?“

Rodney rieb sich die Augen. „Beziehungsgespräche.“

John verzog das Gesicht. „Autsch. Erfolgreich?“

„Lass es mich so ausdrücken: Ich konnte die große Katastrophe gerade noch abwenden, auch wenn das ein schmerzhaftes, persönliches Opfer gefordert hat.“

„Dein Kaffeevorrat?“, frage Sheppard mitfühlend.

„Leider. Aber …“ Rodney grinste und deutete mit beiden Zeigefingern auf sich. „Immer noch verlobt.“

„John!“ Völlig abgehetzt eilte Teyla mit einem schlafenden Torren auf den Arm in den Gateraum. „Es tut mir leid, dass ich mich verspätet habe, aber ich hatte vergessen, dass Kanaan heute bei Erntearbeiten auf dem Festland mithilft und sich daher nicht um Torren kümmern kann.“

John hob die Augenbrauen. „Wer wird sich dann um Torren kümmern, während du mit uns unterwegs bist?“

Teyla schüttelte leicht den Kopf und drückte ihr schlafendes Kind etwas fester an sich. „Da die Mission nach M9F-731 nicht gefährlich zu werden scheint, hatte Kanaan tatsächlich vorgeschlagen, dass ich Torren einfach mitnehmen soll.“

„Auf die Mission?“, wiederholte John zweifelnd.

„Das ist nicht dein ernst, Teyla“, erwiderte Rodney fassungslos. Trotz Schlafmangel und sinkendem Koffeinspiegel im Blut schrillten angesichts dieser Idee bei ihm sämtliche Alarmglocken. So etwas durfte Teyla auf keinen Fall tun. Er wusste zwar, dass es irrational war, aber er wurde die Vorstellung nicht los, dass, sobald die Realität diesen skrupellosen Verdreherinnen derselben (den Autorinnen dieser Schauergeschichten) auch nur einen Nanometer nachgab, eine unaufhaltsame Ereigniskette in Gang gesetzt würde, an deren Ende eine Katastrophe universellen Ausmaßes stand. Wie zum Beispiel das Ende seiner Verlobung.

„Mein Großvater hat mich schon mit auf die Jagd genommen, als ich noch nicht laufen konnte“, sagte Ronon, ließ seinen Blaster um den Finger kreisen und steckte ihn wieder ins Halfter.

John hob die Augenbrauen und erwiderte gedehnt: “Nicht ganz dasselbe, Kumpel.“ An Teyla gewandt meinte er: „Dieser Trip scheint wirklich nicht besonders gefährlich zu wer…“

„Wie bitte?“ Rodney blinzelte. Hatte er sich verhört? „Hör zu, Sheppard“, sagte er eindringlich. „Wir können Torren auf keinen Fall mitnehmen.“

„Genau das wollte ich gerade sagen, McKay“, erwiderte John irritiert. „Bevor du mich unterbrochen hattest.“

Teyla runzelte die Stirn. „Das kommt selbstverständlich nicht in Frage“, sagte sie entschieden und musterte Rodney indigniert, als wäre es _seine_ Idee gewesen. „Ihm könnte etwas zustoßen.“

„Zustoßen?“, fragte Rodney verwirrt. „Ja, ja, sicher, aber das ist nicht der Hauptgr…“ Hastig klappte er den Mund wieder zu, als ihm klar wurde, dass genau dieser für Teyla sicherlich der Hauptgrund war, ihr Kind nicht mit auf eine Mission zu nehmen.

Sheppard warf ihm einen missbilligenden Blick zu während Teyla mit einem gemurmelten: „Vielleicht könnte Mr. Woolsey erneut …“ in Woolseys Büro verschwand. Ein paar Minuten später kam sie wieder zurück. Ohne Torren.

Rodney atmete tief durch. Das war knapp gewesen.

***

 

Der Ereignishorizont schloß sich mit einem leisen Geräusch hinter ihnen. Die Sonnen schienen von einem blau-violetten Himmel, den nur einzelne Wolkenfetzen zierten.  
Rodney blinzelte, blinzelte nochmals und hatte plötzlich ein ganz, ganz übles Gefühl in der Magengegend. Sie waren erst ein paar Schritte gegangen, als plötzlich direkt hinter Rodney ein pfeifendes Zischen ertönte, ihn zusammenzucken und herumfahren ließ. „Was …?“

Ronon grinste ihn an und steckte seinen Blaster wieder ins Halfter. „Wollt’s mal probieren.“

„Du hast … du hast in die Luft geschossen?“, frage er fassungslos.

Bevor Ronon antworten konnte, erklang ein helles Summen um sie herum. Ein Schwarm winziger, buntschillernder Vögel umkreiste sie. Rodney folgte einem besonders hellglänzenden, goldenen – golden! Verdammt, verdammt, verdammt! – mit den Augen, prallte gegen Teyla, stolperte und fiel hin. „Fantastisch“, murmelte er. Der Schwarm machte noch eine gewagte Kehre dicht über ihren Köpfen, drehte dann ab und ließ sich im Geäst eines üppig blühenden Baumes nieder. Lediglich einer der Vögel flatterte sekundenlang über Sheppard und ließ etwas in sein Haar fallen, bevor er ebenfalls auf dem untersten Ast dieses Baumes landete. Im selben Augenblick regnete es silbrig glitzernden Blütenstaub aus der Baumkrone – eine dichte Wolke, hinter der der Baumstamm sekundenlang verschwand. Hastig rappelte Rodney sich auf und flüsterte entsetzt, ohne den Blick von dem Schauspiel vor ihm abzuwenden: „Oh mein Gott!“

Aus dem glitzernden Nebel schälte sich die hagere Gestalt einer Frau in mittleren Jahren, mit schulterlangen, von grauen Strähnen durchzogenen Haaren. Ihre spülwasserfarbenen Augen glitzerten erwartungsvoll, als sie Rodney und das Team musterte. Schließlich schenkte sie Sheppard – natürlich, wem sonst - der noch damit beschäftigt war, sich ein Gemisch aus Kolibri-Federn und etwas offensichtlich Klebrigem aus dem Haar zu fischen, ein schmelzendes Lächeln.

„John Sheppard“, wisperte sie andächtig.

„Oh mein Gott, du bist ein … ein Wer-Kolibri!“, platzte Rodney heraus. „Und jetzt wirst du ihn in dein Gemach zerren und ihn dort vern…“

„McKay“, zischte Sheppard und lächelte die Frau beschwichtigend an. „Ja, ich bin Sheppard. Und mit wem habe ich das Vergnügen?“

Sie betrachtete ihn eingehend, mit der Intensität eines Sklavenhändlers, der potenzielle Ware sondiert und das verzückte Lächeln verrutschte etwas. „Nenn mich einfach Lotte“, sagte sie und fügte an Rodney gewandt mit einem Kopfschütteln hinzu: „Blödsinn, ich bin kein Wer- Kolibri. Ich hab mich hinter dem Baumstamm versteckt, und erst mal geguckt, wer da durch’s Gate kommt.“

„Oh, Gott sei Dank“, murmelte Rodney erleichtert.

Erneut musterte sie Sheppard und sagte schließlich, sichtlich enttäuscht: „Also, ich hatte ja mit euch gerechnet, aber ich muss ehrlich sagen – ich dachte du wärst jünger und größer und ... einfach perfekter.“

Damit ließ sie ihn stehen und ging auf Rodney zu, der unwillkürlich zurückwich.

„Und du bist sicher Dr. Dr. Rodney McKay.“ Ihr Lächeln wurde schelmisch, als sie sich vor ihm aufbaute, die Hände in die Hüften gestemmt. „Ich habe dich sofort erkannt, auch wenn ich gedacht hatte, dass du etwas dicker wärst.“

Rodney warf Sheppard einen fragend-entsetzen Blick zu, den der mit einem sichtlich eingeschnappten „Hey frag nicht mich, ich bin nicht perfekt genug“-Augenrollen beantwortete. Rodney schluckte. „Ähm … ja, ja ich bin Rodney McKay und …“

„Dreizehntausendachthundertsieben“, sagte Lotte, der Nicht-Wer-Kolibri, plötzlich wie aus der Pistole geschossen.

„Was?“, fragte Rodney und blinzelte.

„Dreizehntausendachthundertsieben“, wiederholte sie ungeduldig.

„Ja, und? Was ist das? Deine Kontonummer? Dein Alter? Dein …?“

„Rodney“, wisperte Teyla warnend.

„Nein, nein, nein, bestimmt nicht dein Alter, ganz bestimmt nicht, aber …“

„Primzahl oder nicht, McKay, das will sie wissen“, murmelte Ronon hinter ihm. „In diesen Geschichten spielst du das immer mit …“

„Oh, bitte!“ Rodney rollte die Augen. „Unrealistisch! Ich bin Astrophysiker und kein wandelnder Taschenrechner.“

Lotte zuckte mit den Schultern. „Dann eben nicht. Es war einen Versuch wert, aber ich bin mir natürlich bewusst, dass Fiktion und Realität oft wenig gemeinsam haben.“ Sie warf Sheppard erneut einen bedauernden Blick zu. „Enttäuschend wenig, manchmal sogar.“

„Fiktion?“, erkundigte Sheppard sich verwirrt und ganz eindeutig immer noch ein wenig eingeschnappt.

Sie nickte. „Kommt mit in mein Dorf. Ich muß euch etwas zeigen.“

***

„Oh mein Gott, wie grauenvoll“, stammelte Rodney und starrte auf das Sammelsurium ledergebundener Hefte, die auf dem Boden der Strohhütte ausgebreitet waren, in die Miss Nicht-Wer-Kolibri sie geführt hatte.

„Unsere Bibliothek“, verkündete Lotte und schob einige der Hefte auffordernd zu Rodney hin. Der Titel des oben aufliegenden, „Wandschrank der Begierde“, kam ihm erschreckend bekannt vor. Vorsichtig zog er das darunter liegende Heft, mit dem bezeichnenden Titel „Kindersegen“, hervor, auf dessen Cover Carson, er selbst und drei schreiende Säuglinge zu sehen waren. „Das ist … das sind …“, stammelte er.

Aus dem Augenwinkeln sah er wie John, der links neben ihm im Schneidersitz auf dem staubigen Boden saß, seine Hand nach einem Heft, betitelt „Hold me until eternity will swallow us forever and ever and ever again“ ausstreckte und sie dann sofort wieder zurückzog, als hätte er sich verbrannt. Vermutlich war auch ihm gerade das Titelbild aufgefallen, auf dem „fleischfarben“ ganz eindeutig die vorherrschende Tönung war. Bis auf den Klecks Rot um Kanaans Kopf in der linken unteren Bildecke. Und sollte die Frau etwa Teyla darstellen?

Teyla selbst saß ihnen direkt gegenüber und wirkte so, als wäre sie lieber ganz woanders. Auf einem Hive-Schiff, beispielsweise. Mit spitzen Fingern schob sie ein blutrotes Heft weit von sich, auf dem ein extrem bleicher Sheppard und Larrin mit Fangzähnen abgebildet waren. Der verwirrende Titel lautete: „Bis(s) in die Pegasus-Galaxie“. Teyla schluckte vernehmlich.  
Solche Geschichten in der lauschigen Sicherheit von Sheppards Quartier unter Freunden zu lesen, war eben nicht dasselbe wie sie von bösartigen Aliens namens Lotte präsentiert zu bekommen. Rodney war froh, dass sein Team das wohl auch so sah.

„Gute Geschichten“, sagte Ronon, blätterte durch ein paar der Hefte und nickte anerkennend. „Tolle Bibliothek.“

Nun, nicht das ganze Team, offensichtlich.

„Danke“, lächelte das bösartige Alien sichtlich entzückt. „Es sind Erzählungen von begnadeten Künstlern und sie handeln von euren Heldentaten. Nun ja.“ Ein abschätziger Blick traf John und Rodney. „Offensichtlich ziemlich übertrieben und glorifiziert, aber durchaus unterhaltsam.“

„Ich finde die aus der Sicht eines auktorialen Erzählers am Besten.“ Ronon zuckte mit den Schultern. „Weiß nicht, aber das mit der personalen Erzählsituation und der Reflektorfigur war schon bei satedischer Literatur nicht so mein Ding.“

Rodney starrte Ronon mit offenem Mund an.

„Ähm … ja“, bemerkte Sheppard und schloss seinen wieder. „Seh’ ich auch so, Kumpel.“

Lotte zwinkerte Ronon verschwörerisch zu. „Jedenfalls finden diese Schriftstücke hier einen reißenden Absatz, sind unser wichtigster Handelsartikel, unsere Wirtschaft floriert und – kurzum - wir wollen mehr davon“, fuhr sie fort.

„Ihr wollt noch mehr Geschichten dieser Art?“, vergewisserte Teyla sich sichtlich schockiert.

„Ja“, nickte der Nicht-Wer-Kolibri ungeduldig. „Da ihr die Akteure seid, haben wir gehofft, dass ihr mehr davon habt. Ihr liefert uns die neuesten Ausgaben dieser Heldenromane – gerne auch digitalisiert, wir haben alle Arten von Konvertierungsmöglichkeiten - und ihr könnt dafür so viel von unseren Tutu-Bohnen bekommen, wie ihr möchtet.“

„Tutu-Bohnen?“, wiederholte Rodney entgeistert. Was auch immer das war – er würde es auf gar keinen Fall essen, trinken, noch sonstwie konsumieren.

„Kaffee“, übersetzte Ronon.

„Oh.“ Rodney lächelte erfreut. Warum hatte sie das nicht gleich gesagt? Die Aussicht auf Kaffee war das Einzige, was diesen Tag eventuell retten und den Schrecken über „Ronon - der Literaturkritiker“ etwas mildern konnte. „Dann sollten wir nachsehen, ob wir nicht noch ein paar dieser Geschichten auftreiben können, um … Au!“ Er rieb sich das Knie und funkelte Sheppard erbost an.

„Es sieht wohl so aus, als könnten wir nicht mit … Neuheiten dienen.“ Sheppard lächelte verbindlich und stand auf. „Sie sind wohl bereits auf dem aktuellen Stand. Also, leider - kein Deal.“

„Schade.“ Lotte sammelte ihre Bibliothek seufzend wieder ein, während Rodney, Ronon und Teyla aufstanden und Sheppard zur Tür folgten. „Sagt mal“, bemerkte Lotte grüblerisch und nagte an ihrer Unterlippe. „Könntest ihr ein paar der Hefte vielleicht signieren?“  
„Nein“, sagten Teyla und Sheppard wie aus einem Mund und letzterer warf Ronon, der bereits einen Stift von Lotte entgegengenommen hatte, einen warnenden Blick zu.

„Wie viele Tutu-Bohnen pro Unterschrift?“, versuchte Rodney doch noch sein Glück, bevor Sheppard ihn an seiner Weste packte und aus der Hütte zerrte.

Wenn seine Eitelkeit verletzt war, vergaß der Mann offensichtlich jeglichen Sinn für Diplomatie.

***

 

Vier Stunden später und zurück auf Atlantis, lehnte John sich mit einem zufriedenen Seufzen mit dem Rücken gegen die Wandplatten und streckte seine Beine aus. Man saß eigentlich ganz gut hier. Er nippte an seinem Glas und verzog ein wenig das Gesicht. Nicht wirklich sein Fall, das Zeug, aber es half abzuschalten.

Dieser Tag war anstrengend genug gewesen. Und sie mussten noch herauszufinden, wie zum Teufel, diese Lotte an die Datenübertragungen von der Erde gekommen war. Das stand zum Glück morgen erst auf dem Programm.

„Noch einen Schluck“, verlangte Rodney, der neben ihm saß, mit nicht ganz sicherer Stimme und hielt John auffordernd sein bereits leeres Glas hin.

John schenkte ihnen beiden nach. „Findest du nicht, dass das etwas übertrieben ist?“, fragte er und deutete auf die Flasche in seiner Hand.

„Nein.“ Rodney kippte den Inhalt seines Glases in einem Zug hinunter. „Ich hatte einen grauenvollen Tag, davor eine noch grauenvollere Nacht, habe keinen Kaffee mehr und trotzdem hat meine Verlobte mit mir Schluß gemacht. Über Funk. Kaum, dass ich Atlantis wieder betreten hatte. Ich hab etwas Alkohol verdient!“

John nickte mitfühlend. „Ich weiß, Kumpel. Aber warum trinken wir nicht einfach ein Bier? Am Pier?“

Rodney musterte ihn aus leicht glasigen Augen. „Weil wir das immer tun, in diesen Geschichten. Immer! Egal was passiert. Du wirst von den Wraith gefangen – wir trinken Bier am Pier. Ich werde gefangen – Bier am Pier. Wir werden beide gleichzeitig gefangen – Bier am Pier.“ Er seufzte. „Meine Verlobung platzt – Bier am Pier.“  
Rodney hielt sein Glas erneut zum Nachfüllen hin. „Aber hiermit …“ Seine weit ausholende Geste schloss den kompletten Korridor, die feuchten Wände, die flackernde Notbeleuchtung und die Flasche in Johns Hand ein. „Hiermit rechnen sie nicht, diese skrupellosen Verdreherinnen der Realität! Keine von ihnen!“

„Prosecco im ehemals überfluteten Teil der Stadt? Ja, kein Wunder.“ John rollte die Augen und schenkte Rodney nach. „Damit kann man auch nicht rechnen.“ Er trank einen Schluck und schüttelte sich leicht. Bier war wirklich besser. „Du nimmst diese Geschichten einfach zu ernst, McKay. Es sind nur Geschichten, okay?“

Rodney schnaubte. „Oh, nein. Denn es passiert genau das, was ich befürchtet habe.“ Er blickte sich misstrauisch um, als erwarte er, dass eine potenzielle Realitätsverdreherin plötzlich mit einem Diktiergerät bewaffnet neben ihm aus dem Boden sprießen könnte. Dann lehnte er sich zu John hinüber und flüsterte: „Die Realität passt sich an. Sie passt sich diesen Geschichten an. Es hat begonnen. Sie … sie beugt sich, verformt sich, sie gibt nach.“

„Okay“, erwiderte John gedehnt. Das nächste Mal würden sie Bier trinken. Prosecco bekam McKay offensichtlich gar nicht.

„Ich meine, ist dir aufgefallen, dass in fast jeder dieser Geschichten meine Beziehung endet? Und jetzt – sie ist beendet.“ Er trank einen Schluck und murmelte selbstvergessen: „Mein Gott, Jeannie wird triumphieren. Sie hat die Wette gewonnen, denn ich werde es nie schaffen, eine neue Verlobte zu finden, bevor Jeannie ihren Doktortitel hat.“

„Tragisch“, konterte John trocken.

Rodney blinzelte. „Hm, ja.“ Er versuchte sichtlich, seine Gedanken zu ordnen. „Gut, wo war ich? Ach ja neulich hatten wir diese Erzählung ‚Der Barde von Sateda’ gelesen. Und was passiert heute? Es stellt sich heraus, dass Ronon und Romane tatsächlich mehr gemeinsam haben, als lediglich den Anfangsbuchstaben.“

John nickte. Zugegeben – darüber war auch er noch nicht wirklich weg. Wenn auch aus einem anderen Grund als Rodney.

Hastig kippte Rodney den Rest seines Proseccos hinunter. „Und weißt du was ich heute nach der Mission in meiner Hosentasche entdeckt habe? Einen zerbröselten Schokoriegel! Ich kann mich nicht einmal erinnern, ihn dorthin gesteckt zu haben.“

„Aber es war kein Kuchen“, gab John zu bedenken.

„Noch nicht“, unkte Rodney und starrte in sein leeres Glas.

„Und wir sind keinem sexy Alien begegnet, das versucht hat, mich zu vernaschen.“ ‚Leider’, fügte John in Gedanken hinzu. Wenn er es recht überlegte, war es lange her, dass die Aliens sexy gewesen waren oder überhaupt jemand versucht hatte, ihn zu vernaschen. Sogar diese Botanikerin, wegen der er vor ein paar Monaten extra Parrish und Co zum Festland begleitet hatte, war mehr an stacheligem Unkraut interessiert gewesen, als an ihm. Vielleicht wenn er ihr das stachelige Unkraut gepflückt hätte, oder einen Blumenstrauß, oder beides, oder …

Rodneys abgrundtiefer Seufzer riss ihn aus seinen Gedanken. „Wie auch immer - es ist anscheinend nur noch eine Frage der Zeit, bis auch ich so ende, wie in diesen Geschichten. Unnütz, unbeholfen, unfähig meine Arbeit zu erledigen, eine Belastung für das Team …“

John öffnete den Mund um zu widersprechen.

„Ständig völlig grundlos jammernd.“

John klappte den Mund wieder zu. Nach einem Moment sagte er: „Komm schon, McKay, nicht in allen Geschichten bist du unnütz. In gut der Hälfte bist du sogar überaus … ähm … nützlich.“ Er biss sich auf die Lippen um nicht zu grinsen. „Vielleicht beugt sich die Realität ja in diese Richtung“, fügte er tröstend hinzu und beschloss die Überlegung, was er davon halten würde, wenn das zutraf, auf später zu verschieben.

„Sieht nicht so aus“, murmelte Rodney und hielt John erneut das Glas hin. „Nach wie vor keine Wandschränke in Sicht. Und die scheinen ja ein integraler Bestandteil der Beziehungen zu sein, die ich in diesen Geschichten eingehe.“

John griff nach der Flasche und wollte gerade nachschenken, als er aus dem Augenwinkel etwas wahrnahm, was vorhin bestimmt noch nicht da gewesen war. Oder? Er stellt die Flasche wieder ab und blinzelte erstaunt. Kein Zweifel, auf der anderen Seite des Korridors war eine Tür, die ihm vorher noch nie aufgefallen war.

Er nahm noch einen Schluck Prosecco und dann einen zweiten – so langsam gewöhnte er sich an den Geschmack – und blinzelte erneut. Das war doch …

„Oh mein Gott“, wisperte Rodney im selben Moment. „Ist das … ist das …?“ Mit bebendem Finger deutete er auf die Wand gegenüber.

Dort öffnete sich gerade, wie von Geisterhand, die Tür eines einladend großen Wandschranks …

\-- ENDE --

**Author's Note:**

> Die hier erwähnten Geschichten gibt es natürlich nicht wirklich irgendwo im Netz (und wenn, dann sind sie mir noch nicht untergekommen) und egal was Rodney sagt – ich steh' zu meiner „Bier am Pier“-Szene. :D


End file.
